Sad Eyes
by Bleeding-roses
Summary: Celia is a normal Ravenclaw student, but things start to change when she starts to talk with Draco Malfoy


Sad Eyes

Chapter One

I sat awkwardly in the Slytherin common room as I watched people cone in and out of the room. I wasn't normally even allowed in here, but since it was for a class assignment, I was granted permission. Our task was to write an essay on another house's common room.

It was actually an extra credit assignment, but me being in Ravenclaw, I took all the chances I got at having high grades.

We didn't get to pick the common rooms we were to write about, and I got the one I really did not want to get, mostly because the Slytherin's pick on me about my blood. I was mostly part witch but I had a bit of Muggle blood in me as well as Veela.

I sat on one of the many couches and was taking notes about my surroundings and the people I saw. No one really paid any attention to me or the few other Ravenclaws that were there.

I was actually quite content with myself until 'he' came and sat near me. 'He' being Draco Malfoy. Not that I had any interest in him, he's just really attractive. I looked up at him for a second then turned my attention back to my notes. I could feel his breath as he over red my notes.

"Can I help you Mr. Malfoy?" I asked politely, looking up at him.

"No, I'm just seeing what you're writing about us. Yours are…very…different then a lot of people's. Most people write rude things about the room and the people here, yours are just…well…like I said, different." He replied to me.

"I see." I looked back at my notes, "I'm not thinking of any personal things right now, just describing what I see and hear. Not letting any of bothers get to my head."

"Oh, now I see, you're that Linove girl aren't you?" He eyed me head to toe.

"Yes, I am, is that a problem?" I looked back at him in the eye, but this time when I looked at him, I saw something I never saw before.

"No, it's not, I was just asking." He looked around as if to see anyone else was around, which there wasn't, "Hm…"

"What?" I asked him.

"Everyone is gone." He said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah…" I nodded and returned my attention to my paper. I wasn't even thinking about that now; I was trying to figure out what I had seen in his eyes.

"You're quiet." He said breaking the silence.

"As are you." I replied looking again at his eyes. They weren't just a bleak grey color that I thought they'd be, they were a nice, spring storm cloud color, if that makes any sense. And again, I saw something odd in his eyes. It wasn't the coldness he always seemed to have in his eyes, but it almost seemed to look like sadness or a desire to belong.

"Are you done staring yet Linove?" He said, making me snap out my thoughts and back to reality.

I blinked and nodded, "Yeah…sorry..." I could feel my face flush and I looked down at my notes.

"So even Ravenclaw girls think I'm attractive?" He said proudly.

"I…wasn't thinking that actually…" I replied softly.

He looked at me, a little confused, "Then what were you thinking about?"

I turned my head away, "You'd laugh."

He was silent for a moment, "I won't laugh. Just tell me."

"I…" I started, "I was thinking about your eyes. How they are actually a pretty kind of grey, and that…." I feel silent.

"'And that' what?" He looked a little annoyed.

"That it looked like you had some sadness or a desire to belong in your eyes." I could really feel my face heat up and I clutched to my notebook tighter.

Draco looked a little shocked, "Sadness? And I already 'belong' Linove."

"I…I know sir….I'm just telling you what I saw. And I'm telling you I saw sadness in your eyes." I felt a little ashamed now for telling him.

He looked down, a gloom look feel upon his face and all he did was sigh.

"Draco…is there something you want to tell me…?" I asked, debating weather to put a hand on his shoulder or not.

"Yeah….I mean No!" He snapped, the normal anger in his eyes returned.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and he didn't shake it off, "Draco, You're lying to me, I can tell when a person is lying to me.

"What? I'm not lying you stupid half-blooded woman! Now get off of me" He pushed my hand off his shoulder and glared at me.

"Fine!" I said standing up with my things, "I guess you don't want any help!" I started to walk away until I felt something tug my robes. I turned around and saw Malfoy clutching the end of my robes, "What Malfoy?"

He looked down, "Stay."

"Pardon?"

"…Please…stay…" His normally pale face now had a hint of pink on it.

I smiled a bit, "Alright."

----------------------------

Draco belings to J.K. Rowling, yes, I know.

And no, this is not my first fanfic, this is actually my newest one, I just felt like putting it here. I have a LOT of old fanfics that I still need to type up. . (Oh, review it too. )


End file.
